


Peg(Ging)

by quantumkaworu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ging, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Intersex, M/M, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumkaworu/pseuds/quantumkaworu
Summary: Chimera Ant Kite gets some animal urges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I just wanted Ging to bottom lbr

“Hey, I’m home,” Ging called as he came into the door. He had a long day of arguing with Pariston and the Zodiacs about Beyond and had been thinking about Kite all day. He had been acting strange since they started living together again, which was expected since he was still getting used his new body. He was growing at a rapid rate despite sticking to a vegetarian diet. He was afraid to eat any living creature in case he start birthing ant soldiers.

“Kite?” Ging said, taking his shoes off at the door. The hotel room was small, but they didn’t have much so it was comfortable. He walked passed the bed and turned the TV. He thought maybe Kite went out but would have hoped he would have told him if he was. Ging checked the bed, which had become more like a nest than anything. Kite was constantly fluffing the pillows and adding blankets for it to be comfortable enough for them. Ging could sleep on the floor and not care, but it was nice to be nuzzled up to Kite, wrapped closely together in their love cocoon.

“Kitten?” Ging crooned in a sly tone. He was becoming more worried the longer the silence went on. He started undressing and walked towards the bathroom and felt an intense aura coming from behind the door. It felt fierce and made Ging step back a bit. He knocked on the door.

“Kite, are you in there?” He said.

There was a pause.

“Go away,” he heard from the other side. He was relieved to have found Kite, but troubled by his aura.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Ging said.

“Don’t call me baby!” Kite shouted. He was sitting in a bathtub full of cold water. He was small enough that he could sit in the fetal position and only have his nose and eyes above water.

“Kite,” Ging whined. The redhead held himself tighter. He was making it worse.”What did I do?”

“Nothing!” He yelled back.

“Well, can I at least come in and talk to you? I missed you,” Ging pressed himself against the door trying to hear what was going on.

“I don’t want to talk,” Kite snapped. Ging pouted and tried the doorknob. It turned with ease. Ging walked in and saw Kite sitting with his hair floating around him, dark aura spilling around him.  

“If you really wanted to keep me out you could’ve at least locked the door,” Ging said with a curved mouth. He crouched next to the bathtub and reached out to caress Kite’s cheek. Kite reacted, slapping his hand away. “Babe, that water is freezing cold! You’ll get sick! How long have you been in there?”

Ging looked down at Kite’s paw like feet and say they were severely pruned.

“I don’t want to see you,” Kite huffed, blowing bubbles out of his nose.

Ging leaned his head against the rim of the tub and looked at his husband with pitiful eyes.

“What’s wrong,” Ging said, fluttering his eyelashes.

Kite looked over and grunted, splashing a bit of water at Ging.

“Don’t use your puppy dog eyes on me!”

“That wasn’t even their full power!”

Kite dunked his head under and waited for Ging to go away. He reached into the cold water and patted Kite on the head. Kite slowly rose his head up and gave Ging a death stare.  Ging responded by giving Kite the full powered puppy eyes.

“You’re playing dirty!” Kite said.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Ging said softly. “But first let’s get you out of there.”

“No, Ging,” Kite said, putting his hands up. “This is helping me. And it would help even better if you got out.”

“Help with what?” Ging tilted his head.

God, he was so cute when he did that, Kite thought. He blushed and tried to make himself small.

“I...I think I’m in heat,” Kite muttered finally.

“Oh,” Ging said, a smile slowly creeping across his face.

“I’ve been thinking about you all week. The things I would do to you,” Kite closed his eyes and licked his lips. Ging raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Like what?” Ging said coyly.

Kite let out a painful groan.

“I feel the urge to breed. I want to eat you, Ging. I want to feel your skin against my tongue and I want your aura, it’s so delicious,” Kite rolled his eyes back. “But I can’t. I’m scared. I don’t want to lose control and hurt you. I don’t to accidently make an ant soldier. I want you so bad, I want to feel you squirm underneath me and smell your sweat.”

Ging blushed, seeing why he was in the cold water.

“Well, as long as you don’t literally eat me, we should be okay. We haven’t had sex in a while, I think it’s time to blow off some steam,” Ging said with a wink.  Kite nodded and let the water down the drain. Kite stood up and Ging wrapped a towel around his shoulders. Ging tried to ignore Kite’s arousal but he was so curious about it he couldn’t help but take a peek.

“I know, it’s weird,” Kite sighed.

“I think it’s kind of cute,” Ging helped Kite out of the bath and back into the bedroom. Kite threw on one of Ging’s shirts and a pair of underwear. There was an obvious bulge when he sat down.

“I tried… jacking off but it wasn’t the same,” Kite said sheepishly. Ging sat down next to Kite and started rubbing his knee.  Kite and Ging had had sex before and Ging was well acquainted with his partner’s genitals. Kite was on the receiving end last time, and it was much like the kind of sex they had when he was a human. He had a cavity, which was like a vagina, in addition to a penis-like member that stayed tucked inside his body unless he was around. It was self-lubricated and seemed to be only for the function of breeding. He started to kiss Kite’s neck and felt his muscles tense and relax in waves.

“You can have me, Kite,” Ging whispered. He took his lover’s small hand and pressed it against his waist, leading it down to his crotch where his own erection was growing. Kite gave out a hiss and his eyes shone intensely, the purple iris small compared to his blown out pupils. Kite growled and grasped Ging’s penis through his pants. He let out a gasp, partly from pain, partly from pleasure. Kite turned his head slowly and pierce Ging with his glare.

“I want to breed you,” Kite growled. Ging was used to being the dominant one, but being in Kite’s claws was very exciting.

“Make me your bitch,” Ging hummed. Kite tossed the towel aside and wrapped his arm around Ging, bringing his head to his in a sloppy kiss. It was such a relief, feeling his touch again. Kite felt starved, but this only led to more hunger. The more he got of Ging the more he wanted. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he had everything Ging could give him. Kite wrapped his legs around Ging and started grinding furiously. He pulled at Ging’s clothes and scratched him up a bit as he ripped off his shirt. He was panting and whining, like every second not absorbed his scent and warm hurt him.

Ging had seen many instances of Kite’s thirst but it was never as intense as this. He saw it as a challenge more than an obstacle. Would he be enough for him? Ging yanked Kite closer, feeling his slick appendage press against his stomach. Kite pushed Ging on his back and started ravishing his neck. Despite being careful with his sharpened teeth, Kite was a little eager and drew a little blood. Ging didn’t mind so much, it took a lot to pierce his skin even with his Nen dormant. Kite toyed with Ging’s nipples, occasionally giving them a little nibble. Ging inhaled a sharp breath feeling Kite’s teeth graze the sensitive skin.

“Gentle, gentle, I know you're excited,” Ging breathed, pulling the hair off of Kite’s neck into a messy fistful.

Kite slid a hand down Ging’s torso and pulled at the waistband of his pants. Ging took the hint and lifted his hips as Kite peeled off his pants and boxers as well, flinging them onto the floor. He could smell Ging’s hard on before he saw it, one of the perks of being part animal. Kite whined and licked his lips, practically drooling.

Kite moaned, pressing Ging’s balls against his face, opening his mouth to get a little skin. Ging gave a little as well, which was not uncommon since he was regularly vocal. Kite sucked a testicle into his mouth and started stroking Ging’s length. Kite was about the same length as him, but Ging was thicker. Kite had no hesitated as he swallowed Ging’s cock, filling his mouth and making his eyes water a bit. He gagged as he tried to take it deeper into his throat. Kite had always been amazing at giving sloppy head, and that was a skill that carried over into the next life. Ging whined in pleasure, feeling Kite’s slippery tongue go up the underside of his penis and playfully poke at the opening. He popped it out of his mouth and smacked himself in a face a few times, spreading Ging’s precum onto his cheek before taking him in again. He had a constant moaning that vibrated in his throat and onto Ging, giving him a little more sensation.

“Fuck,” Ging called, gripped the blanket. “God, babe, your so fucking good at that. Come on, sit on my face I want to do you next.”

Kite graciously moved over Ging’s hot body and put his knees in line with the other man’s shoulders. He lowered himself slowly until he felt the pressure of Ging’s tongue. He arched his back and sighed, bend forward and enveloping Ging’s length in his mouth. Ging licked the sides of Kite’s dick, already dripping with self-lubrication. Ging parted the skin showing the opening to Kite’s underdeveloped vagina and thrust his tongue inside. Kite groaned as he felt Ging’s hand pull him apart. He bobbed his head slowly, making sure to savour every inch of Ging. He missed his taste, and he seemed to taste even more enticing now that he could smell his pheromones. It made him high.

Ging stroked Kite gently, knowing that it was more sensitive than his. The sounds of spit and moaning were all they could hear until he looked down at Ging through his legs.

“I can’t take it anymore. I have to have you,”  Kite whined. Ging took his mouth away from Kite and licked his lips.

“How do you want me, baby?” Ging said. Kite rolled onto his stomach and let out a sigh.

“I want to top you,” Kite muttered into the blankets.

“What? I didn’t hear you, darlin’,” Ging teased. “What do you want?”

“You know damn well what I said,” Kite lifted his head up. Ging laid an open palm smack against his ass cheek.

“Don’t talk back. Now, what do you want?” Ging demanded. Kite yelped and blushed, raising his hips in the air.

“I want to top you,” Kite repeated. Ging spanked him again.

“Louder,” Ging commanded.

“I want to top you!” Kite yelled, his voice changing in pitch as his sore ass was struck again.

“What do you want to do to me?” Ging sneered. He was playing with Kite and he was getting really into it.

“I want to fuck you. Please, let me fuck you,” Kite groaned, grasping at the sheets and biting into it as Ging give him another whack.

“How are you going to fuck me?” Ging rubbed his hand over Kite’s red cheeks. Kite buried his face into the blanket.

“I want… to stick my cock inside you. I want to fuck your asshole,” Kite said sheepishly. He lifted his head and looked at Ging. “Is that okay?”

“That’s all you had to say, baby,” Ging flashed a smile and reached into the bedside drawer to lube.

“You’re not… against me giving you anal?” Kite said, sitting up with his knees tucked under him.

“Not at all, I’m looking forward to it,” Ging said. He leaned over and gave Kite a gentle kiss. “I’ve been wanting to feel you inside me for a long time now,” Ging whispered in his ear. Kite shuddered and he realized how much he ached. Ging tossed the condom to Kite and started spreading lube on his fingers.

“Are you sure? I mean, what if you’ll hate it?” Kite said.

“I don’t hate it. I actually enjoy it a lot. It's nice to just be used sometimes,” Ging said casually.

“Have you done it before? I don't want to hurt you,” Kite pouted. Ging leaned over and put his lips to Kite’s neck and hummed.

“If only you knew how many nights I spent, fucking myself with dildos wishing it was you, filling me up and pounding me. Now come on, do you want to prep me or do you wanna watch?”

Kite gulped and hesitated.

“Watch. Show me what you did without me, show me how much you wanted me,” Kite sat back on the pillows and shyly touched himself as Ging bent over and presented his ass to him. Kite always admired his ass, you could never tell under the baggy clothes but he was actually quite voluptuous. Kite liked it because it gave him something to hold on to and helped pushed Ging deeper. He started out by rubbing little circles around his anus, making sure he was well lubricated. Ging whimpered a bit and looked back at Kite who was watching intensely. He stuck a finger in and wiggled it around.

“It's been awhile, sorry…” Ging winced as he put another finger in, but once it was past the rim he was fine. Kite stroked himself and played a little with his tiny pussy as well. He was getting so hot it was becoming intoxicating. He bit his lip and moaned, fueling Ging to loosen up faster. After being able to fit 3 fingers in up to the palm, he was ready. Ging spread his ass cheeks apart and wiggles his hips.

“I'm all yours, baby,” Ging teased. Kite could have came just from Ging’s sweet talk. He got up on his knees and lowered Ging's hips to him, rubbing the muscle ring with his cock. Ging clenched reflexively and then relaxed. He dropped his chest to the bed, his heart pumping in his ears. He idling jerked himself while waiting for Kite to make his move.

“This is a good look for you,” Kite sang. He folded over Ging’s back, one hand guiding his dick and the other gifting his thick black hair. Normally, he would have played with Ging’s ego and made him beg for it, but he was so horny it was almost painful. He pulled on Ging’s hair as he entered him, evoking a whimper from Ging’s lips. “You like that, daddy?”

Ging nodded his head, smothering his voice in the blankets. Kite moved his hips slowly, drawing back out. Ging clenched down on him as if he didn't want Kite to remove himself. “You're sucking me in, daddy. You're really tight,” Kite said, pushing back inside.

“You're bigger than I thought, kitten. You feel so good,” Ging was flushed red to his shoulders. “Give me more.”

Kite licked his lips and yanked back on Ging’s hair.

“Don't worry, I'm gonna use you like the slut you are,” Kite commanded. He started thrusting his hips in a slow rhythm, reaching as deep into Ging as he could. It did not take him long to found his sweet spot and to use it to his advantage. He had pulled Ging’s arms behind his back and pulled him off the bed as he pounded into him. Ging’s delicious moans were echoes of the sound of their flesh smacking together. Kite loves how Ging’s ass rippled every time he fucked him. Kite pulled out abruptly and leaned back on his elbows, panting.

“Ride me,” he breathed. “Put yourself to good use.”

“Yes, sir,” Ging nodded and straddled him, lowering himself back onto Kite’s dick. His own penis was fully erect and dripping precum. Kite admired it as it bounced up and down while Ging moved. Ging’s calf muscles started to burn but he didn't rest. He wanted so bad to cum, he was getting close with each inch Kite gave him and every stroke of his slender hand. Kite grabbed Ging’s balls, making him whimper.

“Don't cum unless I say so,” Kite growled. Ging was getting really turned on being bossed around by Kite, and wondered why they didn't do this before.

“Yes, sir,” Ging gasped.

“Good boy,” Kite replied, rubbing his thumb over Ging’s frenum.

Ging was covered in sweat and spit, it was so nice to just be able to let his

mind go and let Kite use him. It was hard to think with Kite’s cock burrowed inside of him, turning his insides wet and soft. Ging looked down at Kite who was staring back at him with fiery eyes. He gripped his own cock prevent Ging from going down any further. “On your back.”

Ging flopped onto his back and held his legs tucked to his chest making sure Kite has easy access to his asshole. Kite put Ging’s knees over his shoulders and started thrusting into him again. He held Ging’s hips in place as he pounded him quicker than before, Ging couldn't help himself but to respond vocally. Kite started heaving with an open mouth, a sign he was close.

“Cum in me, baby. Please, I want your cum. Breed me. Breed me like a bitch. Come on, you can do it. Oh, baby, I love you,” Ging whined. He was close too, being furiously jerking himself. Kite leaned down and started kissing Ging sweetly, light and playful little tongue kisses compared to the beating his ass was taking.

“I love you,” Kite said, gripping Ging’s hips as he used his feet to push him as deep as possible. He gave an adorable scream as he released inside of Ging. He sighed, feeling relief from the pent up sexual frustration he has over the past week. He slowly gyrated his hips, making sure he was giving Ging every last drop. Ging’s eyes glazed over as he could feel Kite’s warm cum splashing inside of him and spilling out as he pulled out.

“Please let me cum,” Ging whispered pitifully. Kite flipped his hair off his neck and smiled.

“Alright, since you were such a good boy, I'll let you cum,” Kite gave Ging a few tender kisses and a hug before applying his mouth to Ging’s aching cock. It only took a few minutes of Kite choking on his dick before Ging curled his toes, held Kite’s head down, and spurted into his throat. Kite was delighted, it was his favorite thing to have his mouth filled with Ging’s meat and to taste the salty fluid. Kite popped his head up and showed Ging all the cum in his mouth. He swirled it around, savouring each ounce before gulping it down with ease. They looked at each other for a few moments, panting and glistening with sweat. Ging broke the intense moment with a laugh.

“What?” Kite said, embarrassed.

“You’re a mess,” Ging teased, stroking a sweaty shock of red hair out of his face. His freckles were hard to see when he was blushing this severely, but it made his eyes pop.

“You’re not much of a prize either,” Kite chuckled. Ging wrapped his legs around Kite and brought him into a kiss. Kite’s whole body melted against Ging as he dove into the kiss. His kisses were always so soft and tender and now that his muscles were essentially pudding he just oozed onto Ging.

“Do you feel better?” Ging asked as they sat up and stretched. Kite cracked his neck. He gave a satisfied smile.

“Yeah, a lot better,” He admitted.

“Good to see you for your glow back,” Ging grinned, the smile that he fell in love with.

They got cleaned up and settled down into bed with a cup of tea. They were covered in marks; bruises, hickeys, scratches, all signs of their love. Ging was curled up on Kite’s lap while sipped from his mug and played with his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Kite whispered. Ging shook his head sleepily.

“Don’t be sorry, baby. We should do that again sometime,” Ging rolled over and looked up at Kite, his amber eyes soft. Kite blushed and put his cup down on the bed stand.

“No, I’m horny again…” Kite trailed off, shifted his legs trying to hide his reblooming erection.

Ging smirked, “Yes, sir.”


End file.
